Shards of Glass and Bone
by DingaDang
Summary: It's been two years since Sakura and Hinata were listed missing in action. Akatsuki is missing two demons, and a Village no one has heard of before is knocking on Konoha's gates. Chaos ensues. AU, Canon Divergence, OC.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. IF I DID OWN NARUTO, HINATA AND SAKURA WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN AS PATHETIC AS THEY WERE IN THE FIRST FEW VOLUMES. THIS STORY IS FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF OF THIS STORY. There. That loud 'nuff for you?

**SHARDS OF GLASS AND BONE**

**CHAPTER 1: CAPTURED!

* * *

**

The dark was pressing in on her, clinging like a wet, heavy blanket. It oozed over her body, trapping her limbs and creeping into her mouth when she tried to scream. That was bad enough; but beyond the darkness and the sea

of syrupy panic and isolation waited a more malevolent force. It radiated rage and hunger- hunger for _her _blood. That _thing_ knew she was there- and it didn't like her at all.

_**Maybe,**_she thought hysterically, _**maybe it's already killed me and it's bringing me back so it can kill me again. **_The sheer absurdity of the thought made her open her mouth for a laugh that quickly turned into a choked

gargle. The darkness was twisting around her now, squeezing her until she thought she would pop out of her skin. She didn't bother struggling this time.

_** I'm going to die like this, **_she mused, _**all alone. **_She let her body go limp and felt her breathing slow. _**The sad thing is that I don't care anymore, just as long as the pain stops. **_There was a faint buzzing in her ears

now, and the agony and terror that had started when the darkness had taken her (Minutes? Hours? Days?) finally started slipping away. _**I'll see Naruto's parents and Sasuke's family, **_she thought giddily, _**And the pain will **_

_**stop. I'll be free. Free. **_

And that was when the darkness vanished and the lights of the interrogation room rushed up to meet her.

She staggered and fell on all fours to the hard concrete floor, the raw sensation of skinned knees and elbows throbbing like fire and dragging her mind back into the real world. For a few long seconds, the only sound in the room

was her rasping sobs and whimpers. Then- the click of someone's booted heels slowly making their way across the floor behind her, a soft murmur of cloth rubbing against cloth as they walked. She tensed as the person drew

nearer, hanging her head to hide behind the curtain of her sweat-soaked hair. She was weak as a kitten, but she groped frantically for her kunai anyways. She felt a chill run over her when she looked down to discover that all her

weapons her been removed- and that she was wearing a sweat-soaked prison uniform that was still stiff in places with dried blood and vomit. She closed her eyes and tried to call her chakra into her hands, but the effort left her

dizzy and gasping.

_**I've been tortured for a long time, **_she realized dully, _**and this jutsu of theirs was the worst in a long line of horrible things they've done to me.**_

A pair of boots and their owner stopped inches from her nose. "Still can't remember anything, love?" A voice asked with false sympathy. "Don't worry. The jutsu will wear off in a few minutes, and all those lovely memories of

pain will come rushing back. Look at me."

She steeled herself and looked up…and up…and up. This woman (It was indeed a woman, she had noted as her eyes had traveled from the boots upwards) was taller than most men. Her body was lean, but muscles hard as

steel showed through the fitted places in her long, loose black clothing. The interrogater had no gloves on, and Sakura could see that every square inch of her hands were covered in thick scars. Her eyes traveled upwards to where

a malicious smirk was twisting an otherwise full and pretty red mouth on the woman's face, and her eyes…

The interrogater's eyelids had been welded shut with a burning brand.

The woman sniggered when she heard Sakura's soft gasp of horror. "Too much to handle, sweetie?" She asked, amusement coloring her words. "You should be flattered, you know. I only show my face to people worthy of my

respect. People with strong wills. People who refuse to break. You, little flower, lasted for a whole hour under a Dark Shroud. Even a jonin would have been broken and babbling within five minutes."

The interrogater knelt so that her face was inches from Sakura's own. Sakura stared blankly at her, too tired to flinch back from the sight of those horrible scars. "So instead of talking any longer, I'll give your memory a jump

start." The woman reached slowly into her pocket and brought out her forehead protector. Sakura blinked, not sure what to do- but that problem was solved when the symbol on the metal surface of the forehead protector made

itself clear to her eyes. That was when the last vestiges of the jutsu cleared from her mind and memory came rushing back. A music note.

_Sound ninja._

_Capture._

_Orochimaru's plan for her, and Konoha.  
_

Sakura Haruno snarled like a wounded animal and leapt for her torturer's throat.


End file.
